


Costume Party

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Neville are invited to a Halloween costume party, and you already have the perfect costume for Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an adult, but of course I stay up late to watch _Rugrats_ late at night. So here’s a Halloween inspired fanfic. Enjoy this while I eventually get to a Neville/Barrett fic.

"[Y/N]? What kind of costume is this?" Neville asked as you brought in a large box.

"Just a little something, my best friend down in Hollywood works as a costume designer for movies. He sent over this plush costume he made. I think you'll win the contest with this one," you spoke.

"What _exactly_ is it I'm supposed to be?" your boyfriend asks, only to be forced by you to just shut up and put it on. Neville slunk off to the bedroom with the box, emerging a few minutes later wearing the costume.

"Awww – Nevs – you look darling!" you squealed.

He gulped, "really? I was afraid to look in the mirror.."

You grinned, "well you should, you look really cute."

Neville sighed, walking to the closet so he could see himself in the mirror hanging on the side of the door. "I'm a _dinosaur_?!" he yelped, fiddling around with the head of the costume.

He turned around to face you, and you grinned, knowing the dinosaur costume had its mouth open so Neville's head could be somewhat visible. "Not just _any_ dinosaur, babe. You're _Reptar_!" you exclaimed.

The Brit's brow rose. "Who?" he questioned.

You were going to answer, though the door to Neville's house's bedroom opened, revealing your friend Hanns. "Holy fuck – is that Reptar from _Rugrats_?!" she shouted, only before bursting into a fit of laughter; which was directly aimed at your dear boyfriend.

"Yup, she's right," you commented.

"I've never even _heard_ of that that show.." Neville mumbled, causing Hanns to laugh even harder.

"It's a show from the 90s," you explained.

"Yeah – did you forgot you were dating a 90s kid? [Y/N] was only like 5 or 6 when that was on TV—" Hanns snorted, still laughing after.

You glared at her, "oh yeah? You and Nevs are around the same age: which makes you an _old hag_ ," you retorted.

"Hanns stop laughing," Neville remarked.

"I don't think she's physically able to," you giggled.

Your boyfriend shot you a disappointed glare. "Hmm? She's still over there posting photos of me on social media," he stated.

"I love you Neville, you always let me dress you up in strange stuff." you teased.

"Alright shitlords, I'm out. Have fun, and don't destroy any cities beefcake," Hanns quipped, taking it upon herself to leave. Eventually you changed into your costume before leaving with Neville to the party.


End file.
